


Sex On Fire

by baileyjoy3



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Cameras, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baileyjoy3/pseuds/baileyjoy3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy’s temper flared red and his face burned again with heat. He snapped to his feet and Thomas sighed, slouching in his seat; this was going nowhere fast. “What does it matter?! You’re not there and I miss you, I’m going to do something! You can’t be mad at me for watching porn- it’s not like I’m cheating on you with some Guy that happens to look like you! It’s just porn, Thomas, god!” The words died on his lips and he threw his gaze to the floor, his face flaming even brighter. </p>
<p>Well that definitely answered Thomas' question. Rather than taking the moment to compromise Guy's feelings and explain himself as well, Thomas sat up a bit straighter. He could feel his own blush rising to his cheeks now. God he was a grown man. </p>
<p>"What if you had an actual tape of me instead of some other person?" Thomas stood hesitantly, watching Guy's angered expression flicker into one of shock. Thomas flashed him a small smile, taking his hands where they were scrunched at his sides. "Just listen for a moment, please?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> god this turned into something much longer than i was originally expecting. this was supposed to be smutty cam porn for raimy and turned into a horrible mix of fluff and 8k words of me not knowing when to end. thanks to raimy for the idea for the cam porn and rogan for listening to me rant about how long this was getting. and ben and ishi and everyone in the call because i bothered you guys so much i'm so sorry. anyway, bad title is bad because i couldn't think of anything else. enjoy! unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Thomas had never understood the appeal of porn; hadn't needed it and had always found it a bit... derogatory? Purposely using women and men for their bodies and sex made him uncomfortable. But he wouldn't deny that there was a necessary evil about it. Often times when Guy and he were on separate continents, split by an ocean or two, speaking different languages, and there was a need that needed to be filled. So porn worked and Thomas pushed past his resistance to satisfy himself.

Guy had never been one for phone sex, and their hours often meant it wasn't possible either. And over the years it hadn't been too big of a deal anyway- they'd be back together in a few weeks and things would resume as normal, no questions asked. It wasn't like Thomas developed new, weird kinks while Guy was gone or anything. Definitely not. Because he totally didn't search out perspective porn. Didn't think about what it would be like to film Guy blowing him while his pretty pink pursed lips curled around his cock. Or what it would be like to keep that video and more on his laptop, pulling them up when they were apart, getting off to Guy, rather than some sleazy kid with tears in his eyes as his lips stretched too wide. Because Guy was better and always would be.

Thomas sighed softly, setting his laptop off to the side. He was stretched out on the couch of their hotel room. They were staying in LA for a few days, but not enough time to stay at Thomas' house. It was easier to stay at the onsite hotel for the event, rather than driving around. And now he sat pondering, waiting for Guy's return from the lobby where he'd been called to talk with the people from Columbia.

What would Guy do if he even proposed the idea? It seemed logical enough in his own mind, but the whole idea was a little baffling. Besides, they lived careful lives- some kind of sex tape getting spilled could ruin them.

Thomas exhaled heavily and let his hands cover his face. Damn. If he kept over thinking this, it would never happen. Stuttering through it would make him look like an idiot and then Guy would never agree. Thomas had no idea how he was going to make it through this without having some kind of mental breakdown. Despite being the front man of the two of them, Thomas could only talk about things that made sense and were practical. Music, their album, their experiences and influences; all of that was concrete and logical. This was an off the wall hairbrained scheme that had developed in a cloud of lust and a bad porn with too much scripted dirty eyes.

Startled from his thoughts, Thomas glanced toward the door as the lock clicked and opened. Guy, impeccable as always, slid through, hastily shutting the door again and checking all the locks. They were both a little paranoid about privacy. He turned then, leaning briefly against the door in his own moment before he spotted Thomas.

Watching his expression change was like flipping a switch with an old bulb and letting it slowly flicker to life. Guy's expressions were so minute and distinct, unable to be seen without years of observation. Which meant unless you were Thomas or family. Even then, Thomas doubted Guy's family saw him in the same light he did.

The dull and tired mood of his face changed slowly, like on a countdown timer. His eyes softened and he blinked, noticing Thomas fully. His mouth curved then, the lines on his face drawing up over years of the same expression. The skin around his eyes would crinkle in delight, the only way to know his smile was genuine. In other photos, his grin never stretched to his eyes; only Thomas got that delight.

"Hi," Guy hummed the word softly like a note in a song, captivating Thomas all the more. Maybe it was cheesy, but every word he spoke felt like love in his ears that swam through his head to his heart. "How long was I gone?"

Guy stripped free of his jacket lazily, setting it on the table by the door. His keys and room key joined it while his shoes were toed off to go underneath the table. He made his way to Thomas then who had shut and moved his computer and put an arm over the back of the couch. An attempt to look casual that Guy saw through in the way Thomas' fingers twitched like he was playing a bass.

"What's wrong, Thomas?" Guy settled on the couch next to him, leaning into him and tugging Thomas' arm around his shoulders. He hummed at the sound of Thomas' nervous swallow and shook his head. This would take a while; Thomas was never exactly coherent when he was nervous. Guy just sat comfortably in his arm, shutting his eyes tiredly. They'd been busy the whole day and when they'd finally finished, Guy had been called away again. He needed a break.

Thomas licked his lips hesitantly, glancing down to Guy, his mouth hanging half open with nerves. He couldn't do something like this; there was no way Guy would agree to this. He swallowed again, slouching a bit to tug Guy closer to him. Guy reacted well, squirming tighter to Thomas' side, his lids flickering in acknowledgement.

"I was, just, uh, thinking about something. That we could try?" Thomas' voice rose in a questionably nervous lilt. It always happened. Like a teenage boy going through puberty, Thomas' voice cracked and whined when he was hesitant. Guy made an encouraging noise in his throat, his shoulders lifting with an inhale. Thomas continued, "It's not anything like, m-musical or about the a-album-" "Relax, darlin', I'm not going to hurt you." Thomas blinked and laughed softly, nodding. "Right, ah... We're apart a lot and I- I was thinking about how we never like, can, hmm, have sex?"

Guy lifted a brow, eyes still shut. "Yeah?" His expression dropped flat, grumpy with a pursed pout (Thomas' throat worked quickly). "We've talked about phone sex, Thomas; it's not happening." Although Thomas' heart sinks a little at the continued rejection of that, he pushes past it.

"No, I was thinking something else- like, what do you do when I'm not with you?"

Red swam across Guy's cheeks slow like molasses, growing up from his neck to his cheeks. It was a slow burn that travelled across him to his eyes that fluttered open at the question. He swallowed now, directing his gaze steadily forward and away from Thomas. It made him a bit more comfortable, suspecting that Guy had found himself in similar circumstances at one point when they’d been apart. Maybe this would go a bit better than expected. Thomas guided his hand to Guy’s shoulder, squeezing gently and pulling him impossibly tighter. There was a moment of companionable silence in which Guy composed himself, inhaling carefully to expel his blush, before he spoke again.

“I do what anyone else would do.”

Thomas nearly pouted then; if that wasn’t vague enough, it hardly answered his question. And it gave him no way of knowing if what he does is comparable. Often times the stuff he watched was of girls because their hair was more like Guy’s than the guys in porn. Finding a cute chubby girl with shoulder length was easier than finding a male like that. Guy didn’t realistically fit the preferred body type in gay or straight porn, so it was often a tough search. Thomas had one video in particular that he went to however if the search is getting too arduous.

“Specifically?” he questioned stubbornly, hoping that Guy will give him a good answer this time, rather than dancing intricate circles around his question.

Guy’s temper flared red and his face burned again with heat. He snapped to his feet and Thomas sighed, slouching in his seat; this was going nowhere fast. “What does it matter?! You’re not there and I miss you, I’m going to do something! You can’t be mad at me for watching porn- it’s not like I’m cheating on you with some Guy that happens to look like you! It’s just porn, Thomas, god!” The words died on his lips and he threw his gaze to the floor, his face flaming even brighter.

Well that definitely answered Thomas' question. Rather than taking the moment to compromise Guy's feelings and explain himself as well, Thomas sat up a bit straighter. He could feel his own blush rising to his cheeks now. God he was a grown man.

"What if you had an actual tape of me instead of some other person?" Thomas stood hesitantly, watching Guy's angered expression flicker into one of shock. Thomas flashed him a small smile, taking his hands where they were scrunched at his sides. "Just listen for a moment, please?" Guy lifted a skeptical brow, curling his hands around Thomas' with careful hesitation. Encouraged, Thomas pushed forward in his explanation.

"What if we, like- ahh..." He looked off carefully to gather his words, swallowing. "Film each other so we can watch it later? A-And then no porn- j-just, us.” Thomas gestures vaguely with a hand, letting go of Guy’s in the process. He has no idea how to convey this properly. “I-It’ll be normal, I promise, a-and no one’ll, mmm, find the videos.” He swallows and finally looks Guy in the eye, determined to sell this to him. “I would never do that to you.” Thomas mentally patted himself on the back for not stuttering through that, but Guy was still looking at him like he invented fire, so more persuasive measure were necessary.

Thomas edged a bit closer to Guy, invading his space in a way that wasn’t to make him uncomfortable. Guy blinked a bit, his hand loosening at his side. His fingers shifted to twine through Thomas’ and his expression softened. Encouraged by his change, Thomas cupped Guy’s cheek fondly, smiling tenderly at him. What had started as a crazed lust was dissolving into a bubbling love for Guy much like champagne. Of course he loved him, but it was moments like this that he truly appreciated. Guy gave a barely formed smile, just big enough for Thomas to see; private and full of the raw emotion that Guy rarely showed. Thomas sucked his lower lip into his mouth, chewing on it, noticing the raw and chapped flesh there. Nothing compared to Guy’s lips.

Kissing him was like diving face first into the crashing wave with nothing but your arms to propel you to the surface. Thomas brushed his thumb over his cheek and curled his fingers into his hair, sighing out his nose onto Guy’s face. Guy laughed into his mouth, a pouring noise that continued Thomas’ ocean metaphor in the cheesiest way. He laughed back at him, nosing his lips before connecting them again, pressing their lips together. There was no stupid metaphor for the way his body ached when they kissed or how his chest got tight when Guy smiled at him. There was no way to put his love into words.

“I want to do this for you,” Guy muttered gently, watching Thomas’ lips when they parted again, shiny now with his own spit. Thomas let his eyes flutter open to observe him in turn, swallowing when Guy’s gaze dropped to his throat. “Let you fuck me on camera so you can go back and watch it later, is that what you want?” He gave a sinful lick of his lips, grinning delicately when Thomas gave a pathetic whimper of a noise. It didn’t take long for him to turn into a mess.

Guy dug into Thomas’ front pocket for his phone, handing it to him before stepping back from him. Thomas blinked in surprise, startled by the sudden change in pace and movement. And perhaps the fact Guy had just stuck his hand in his pants. Guy cocked his hip easily (Thomas’ brain quickly supplied the fact that it made him only look more attractive) and rolled his eyes. Sure, Thomas was slow, but he was catching up.

“Stay here. I’ll tell you when I’m ready.”

“What-”

With that little instruction, Guy was off toward their bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Thomas stood shocked for a moment more before fumbling quickly with his phone. Unlocking it, he thumbed to the camera app and flipped it to the record mode. He stared at the screen for a moment, pondering the whole situation before quitting the app. Thomas instead pulled up his settings, scrolling through until he found his storage and memory information. There was no way he was going to let the video get stopped because he ran out of space; that was fucking ridiculous. Thomas quickly deleted any excessive items from his phone and then perked as Guy called his name from their bedroom.

“Here we go,” he mumbled softly.

Thomas stumbled eagerly toward their room, pushing the door open with his shoulder and starting the recording. He kept his eyes on the phone to make sure it was recording and- oh. There he was. Naked. Beautiful. Captivating in ways that Thomas could never hope to be. He swallowed and lifted his gaze from the phone screen. Whatever guts he had had going into this were rapidly disappearing along with any blood circulating in his body. His brain was thrown through a loop and he was reconsidering the phone, simply because he wasn’t sure he’d be able to keep his hands off of Guy.

The camera focused briefly and captured Guy on the bed. He was settled on his knees, hands on his lap like he was posed like a doll. His lips were curved like they’d been painted on, perfectly plump and rounded to a point. Thomas couldn’t help the shiver that ran through him. Guy leaned forward easily, his hands sliding against his skin without resistance, and cock brushing against his stomach as his body moved. How had he gotten hard so fast? Didn't matter, definitely did not matter; Thomas' brain was working too fast, but was strong enough to spit out that Guy's erection was a good thing.

Guy pushed his chest forward and his back arched, following the motion. There was no way Thomas would be able to keep hold of his phone. He wanted to hold him and cover him and porn only worked because there was no emotional attachment. They didn't touch or crave, they did their job and got paid. Thomas wanted to love Guy- not fuck him.

"Can I blow you, Thomas?"

Fuck.

Thomas hurried forward, kissing Guy quickly. He held his chin with his free hand, holding the camera off to the side for the moment; that didn't need to be seen. He murmured soft, quiet promises of love and affection against his lips, watching the act slip from Guy's eyes. They shown with adoration for Thomas, roaming over his face, reminding himself how much he really loved him.

And then Guy was yanking him forward, groping him as he fell onto the bed. He manhandled Thomas onto his back, pressing against his chest before slinking down him toward his pants. His eyes stayed trained on the camera in Thomas' hand, now focused on him spreading Thomas' legs apart. Guy's fingers popped the button with ease and practice, grinning when Thomas' legs closed back around him, locking him into place.

"Are you hard for me, Thomas?" Thomas nodded shakily, moaning softly when Guy unzipped him, pushing the material down. They paused to get him fully out of his jeans and Thomas swallowed, shutting his eyes for a moment. "Look at me," Guy hummed, curling a single finger around the band of Thomas' boxer briefs. Thomas glanced up quickly, panting quietly.

Guy's lips curled into a devious smirk and with one pull of his finger, he tugged the underwear over Thomas’ cock, licking his lips when in came free. Maybe he was playing up the whole porno thing for Thomas’ sake- which was fine, he wouldn’t make him stop- but it seemed so unnatural. So unlike what he was used to when it came to sex with Guy. Generally they took their time, worshiping each other like it was their first time all over again. Which, was a horrible comparison considering their first time had been as bumbling, awkward sixteen year olds, struggling to keep quiet with Thomas’ parents in the next room over. Thomas would have much preferred if their first time had been a few years later with a little more time to spend and care.

He was quickly pulled from his thoughts as Guy ran a finger over his slit, enticing a sharp moan from Thomas. He slumped slightly against the pillows he’d been set against, checking the camera to make sure it was angled right and that it was still recording. When that was safe, Thomas directed his gaze back to Guy who had started to pump him gently, still grinning at him. It was dry and slow going and agonizing when he really thought about it, but it was still Guy; he loved it.

Guy took the hint after a few more seconds, scooting back in the wiggle room between Thomas’ legs so his ass was up and his head was closer to Thomas’ cock. On a spur of the moment thought, Thomas extended his free hand, curling his fingers through Guy’s locks. He smiled sheepishly when Guy glanced at him curiously.

“W-Wanna touch you,” he mumbled when Guy continued to hesitate, but this seemed to placate him and he returned to his actions.

Blowjobs were pretty common between the two of them; easily returnable sexaul gratification that focused the enjoyment to solely one party. That was what Thomas liked- giving Guy all the pleasure in the world that he could muster up and not caring about himself at all because it was all for Guy. But that was beside the point. The point was that Thomas knew what he was expecting when this usually went down. Guy was skilled and favored his tongue to give Thomas the feelings he really needed. However, something seemed different.

Guy’s fingers were slowly tapping intermittent patterns on Thomas’ thighs, a distracting and untimely tempo that didn’t belong. Something he did when they were sitting through interviews or award shows, surrounded by too many people that were watching, waiting, expecting something from him. He was nervous and Thomas knew why the second he really looked.

“I can turn it off if you aren’t comfortable.”

Guy startled a bit and heat colored his face again. God, he was cute. He shook his head rapidly, squeezing Thomas’ thigh gently, affectionately.

“‘M fine, promise. Just- talk to me, will you?” He glanced warily at the phone still clutched in Thomas’ hand. “It’s like there’s someone else in here watching.” Guy ducked his head, his locks falling free of Thomas’ grip as he lifted his hand to cup his cheek. His mouth opened carefully as Thomas ran his thumb over his lower lip, curling the rest of his fingers around his jaw. A slight movement of his wrist forced Guy’s attention to Thomas. He startled a bit- Thomas was staring at him, intensity written across his expression. The camera was still running.

“Tell me if you want me to turn it off.” Guy hiccuped on an intake of breath, a rush of arousal slamming him in the gut before he even knew what was happening. Thomas was powerful and loving when he wanted to be; his whole demeanor could change like a light switch being flipped and it made Guy’s cock twitch against his stomach. “I’ll take care of you.” Guy moaned. Jesus Christ.

Thomas gripped the phone tighter as Guy resumed his actions, leaning forward with a lick of his lips to take Thomas into his mouth without any prior hesitation. He let out a breathless, sucker punch induced, moan, his legs tightening around Guy without hesitation. His mouth was hot, a perfect fit around him. Guy had a style all his own that Thomas was sure he’d never get used to because he swore he came harder each and every time this happened.

It was impossible to watch him sometimes- the way he’d dip so close to choking, his nose brushing against the hair at the base of Thomas’ cock. How when he went down, he curled his lips in as to not scrape Thomas with his teeth, but when he came up, they’d rub perfectly, plump and curled around like a popsicle. His eyes would shoot up to watch Thomas’ reactions as he purposely used his teeth, his mouth curling around his cock as he hummed.

Dropping his hold in Guy’s hair again, Thomas shoved his hand into his mouth, biting down on his knuckles. He had no reason to muffle himself, but Guy was too good. He had to have some was to distract himself. Pleasure was pulsing in his stomach like a beat of butterfly wings, tickling him. He groaned, loud and audible, cutting himself off with a shout when Guy’s hand came up to cup his balls. “F-Fuck- Guy, God, so good.”

Guy’s lips curled around Thomas’ cock again but he was soon pulling back, spit trickling from his lips and down his chin. He licked it up hastily, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand after that, glancing at Thomas. “Lay down, darlin’, please? Wanna make you feel good.” He kneaded the mushy flesh of Thomas’ thigh, encouraging. Distracted by it, he turned to press a kiss to the top of Thomas’ knee and then his thigh, sucking a small mark onto the pale flesh there. Thomas ceded then, scooting down the pillows until he was flat on his back, Guy’s hands continuing to pet at his legs. Thomas fiddled with the camera a moment, making sure he was holding it at the right angle.

And suddenly his legs were up in the air, Guy pulling him up at his hips so they were thrown over his shoulders. Thomas squeaked in surprise, his hand flailing out to grab the sheets that had been bunched up by their movement. Guy grinned at him, wiggling happily. “Gonna make you feel so good, babe, promise.” Thomas groaned lazily, swimming through the feeling, hazy. “Love you, Thomas.”

Thomas’ chest heaved with pants as Guy took him in his mouth again, sucking him easily and then pulling back to lick a long stripe up the underside of his cock. He shuddered with a moan, digging his heels into Guy’s back and arching. He was a mess already. The phone shook in his grip but he steadied it, basking in the moment Guy gave him to breath. Thomas gasped again then, squeezing his eyes shut as Guy took him all the way down. Fuck, fuck, fuck- Guy’s mouth slid down to his balls, closing around them wall his hands pushed against Thomas’ thighs. He was attempting to pull him up higher.

Unconsciously, Thomas went along with it, gasping and giving broken moans as Guy continued his attack. He wasn’t aware either of the precum that was beading on the head of his cock, finally coming to fruition now that it wasn’t down Guy’s throat. It collected and dripped onto his stomach, painting him a mess in very little time. Guy had the ability to ruin him completely in such a short amount of time. He shivered, covering his face with his free hand, unable to keep his eyes open and focus on Guy. It wasn’t a big deal; he’d have it on camera anyway.

“Fuck me-!” Thomas’ hips bucked violently. Guy had changed his pace quickly, letting go of Thomas’ balls in favor of licking down his perineum to his ass. Thomas was choking on his breath, gasping for air, biting his wrist, and moaning Guy’s name like it was the only word he knew. Guy hummed easily, pressing his tongue against Thomas’ hole, happily eating Thomas out like the action was instilled into his brain, programmed like a robot into his head.

“Guy- G-Guy, please- Guy, I need you, please-!” Thomas squirmed under Guy’s ministrations, whimpering and throwing his hand away from his face, whining at Guy. Guy smiled against his ass, delving in deeper with his tongue, huffing a laugh through his nose when Thomas clenched tighter around him. Thomas was losing it now, seconds from coming. Guy wanted his vision to blur in ecstasy, needed him to scream his name as he came. He wanted him to have it all on tape for later so he could go back and watch Guy do all of this to him and lose himself to it all over again.

Guy lifted a hand from Thomas’ thigh, his tongue still shoved inside of Thomas, to fist his cock. Thomas jerked his hips, his moans breaking with the building feeling in his stomach. Guy gave a small squeeze, pulling back from Thomas' ass to watch him. He didn't seem to notice the lack of his tongue. However, when Guy returned with his teeth, gently drawing them over the muscle, Thomas shouted like someone had slapped him.

Thomas was gone by now, his orgasm building to a peak until Guy gave one last tug, a good press with his tongue, and it was over. Thomas spilled over himself with a cry of Guy's name, his hips pressing up into the empty air. He shivered as he finished, gasping silently for air. Guy lifted Thomas' legs from his shoulders, carefully moving the gangly limbs back onto the bed. He stayed sitting between them, watching Thomas (who had ruined his shirt) recover. It would be a few minutes; Thomas had this stupefying ability to hold himself off until it was going to be there very best orgasm of his life. Because of that, Thomas had a longer recovery period. Didn't matter to Guy- as long as they both enjoyed themselves in the process.

For now, Guy turned his attention back to the camera still running in Thomas' hand. He'd somehow unconsciously kept the phone focused and trained on Guy the entire time. Guy took the phone from Thomas who opened a bleary eye to watch him, still panting softly. Guy smiled at him and then the camera, grinning at it. He licked his lips, blowing a kiss at the camera.

"I love you, baby," he murmured sweetly, his smile softening. "Miss you. See you when you get home." Guy hadn't forgotten the purpose of this. He pulled the camera back, leaning down to kiss Thomas properly on the lips, keeping them in frame. Thomas made a pitiful noise, pushing the camera out of Guy’s hand. It tumbled free and rolled off the bed. Thomas wrapped an arm around Guy’s back, dragging him down to lay on top of him and in the process staining his stomach with the cum on his shirt. Guy protested weakly and wormed himself off to lay at Thomas’ side, rolling him to face him. “You good?”

“Oui,” Thomas hummed softly, his eyes still shut and his chest still rising and falling at a slightly increased tempo. “Je suis bien,” was all he provided, his eyes drooping as he watched Guy. Guy smiled back at him, shifting a bit. Thomas still hadn’t noticed and it wasn’t overly uncomfortable, so Guy wasn’t going to say anything. His orgasm had worn him out- there was no need to push him. Guy could deal.

“Oh!” Thomas sat up suddenly, quickly alive like nothing had just happened. Guy’s brow furrowed in confusion at the action, rolling onto his back as Thomas crawled over him. He was kissing him then, ignoring the fact that Guy probably tasted like his own ass; Thomas had never minded that kind of thing. Guy made a muffled noise, carefully turning his head to free his lips. Thomas wasn’t deterred however, easily taking up residence in Guy’s neck, kissing and sucking gently, giving just enough pressure to make himself known without leaving a mark.

“What are you- Where did this come from?”

“I-I can’t just leave you h-hard. That’s not fair.”

“Thomas, you don’t have to-”

“I want you to feel good too,” he hummed, taking Guy’s earlobe between his teeth. Guy made a quiet, happy noise, his hands rising to sit on Thomas’ back. “It’s only fair.” Thomas sat back, settling on the tops of Guy’s thighs, smiling as his hands slid down his back. Guy blinked a few times at him before smiling back, sighing defeatedly. Thomas was going to have his way whether Guy liked it or not. Oh, he would like it, definitely. And how could he resist him like this?

Guy gave into what Thomas wanted, kneading his back with his fingers while Thomas sucked at his neck. There was never a concern for marks- lack of press and appearances fully covered made things easy. And it wasn’t like a random passerby would notice or care. Passing judgement was not a concern. Guy gasped softly, Thomas’ teeth pinching around his collar bone before his lips and tongue replaced them. He sucked a careful mark onto the bone’s outline. Guy responded with an easy scrape of his nails down Thomas’ back, gasping again when Thomas gave a definite roll of his hips.

The fact that he was growing hard again after such a short time was astounding to Guy. Neither of them had brilliant refractory periods, but occasionally Thomas would bounce back faster if he wanted something (Guy specifically) enough. Of course, Guy was still hard from watching Thomas react to his affections earlier, so he had no objections. Guy pressed his hips back up towards Thomas’, moaning in delight when Thomas’ cock slid over his, still wet from Guy’s mouth.

“Take your shirt off,” he grumbled. The lube that was starting to dry there was rubbing against his stomach and it wasn’t like Thomas needed it anyway.

“Focused,” Thomas replied, worming back to get his mouth on Guy’s chest.

Gasping, Guy scowled, tugging at the material. “You look stupid with it on. You came all over it; it’s disgusting.”

Thomas, in return to the slightly roundabout insult, closed his teeth around Guy’s nipple, huffing a laugh against his chest when Guy yelped in response. Guy’s face had flushed a bright red now and he kicked his foot on the bed, petulant like a child, and shoved at Thomas’ shoulders. Thomas sat up, laughing uncontrollably now. He lifted a hand from the bed to cover his mouth, his laugh going silent as his eyes shut, his entire upper body shaking with the force of it.

Guy was mesmerized. Thomas put his everything into all he did and his laughter was no exception. Thomas laughed like the world was laughing with him and he’d heard the funniest joke in the world. It had always been that way and Guy never wanted it to change. The way his fingers, long and graceful, would cup his mouth like a girl, or how his eyes would pinch tight and he’d go quiet after a minute, lacking air. It was like watching a masterpiece unravel right before his own very eyes.

They had been together for over twenty years. Guy was still amazed that he was the one who got to call Thomas his own.

Thomas eventually collected himself from his laughter and proceeded to tug his shirt off over his head, tossing it aside and baring his chest to Guy. Guy in turn lifted his hands to Thomas’ chest, curling his fingers around his pecs with a content sigh. It was a non-vocal version of ‘much better’ that Thomas understood easily.  He sat comfortably for a moment, letting Guy paw at him, not minding a bit.

There was a silent agreement between them then; Thomas leaned forward as Guy rose up toward him, their lips meeting easily. Guy reclined back again, his hands sliding around to curl about Thomas’ biceps, holding him in place, grounding himself to him. Thomas’ gaze softened when he pulled back, adoration shining in his eyes. Guy huffed at him, blowing air at him to which Thomas chuckled again.

It was slow moving, nothing rushed like it had been before with the camera. There was no acting or maintaining a front, they were free to be themselves as they always had been. No one knew them better than each other. Thomas swore Guy could read his mind half the time; it was why they worked so seamlessly together. But Guy was impatient- always had been, even as teenagers, Guy had never wanted to wait.

Guy pushed his hips up, rolling them against Thomas, shuddering in delight when their cocks brushed. He squeezed on Thomas’ arms, encouraging him along.

“You have to let go of me,” he murmured, kissing Guy gently again.

"Fuck you," Guy passed back, chasing Thomas' lips needily. He just wanted to touch him; he needed a moment to be intimate.

Thomas chuckled, low and sensual. "I'm trying. Let g-go of my arms, Guillaume."

It takes a second longer of encouraging kisses but Guy eventually loosens up his grip Thomas and they shift. The mood still hangs heavy and tender, too many emotions between them. Thomas sits back and then leans over Guy again to dig through the drawer next to bed. Even if they've only been here for a few days, their lube has a permanent place in any bedside table. It has become habit for them to leave it there, like setting up equipment for a show. Guy touches his chest again, distracting him hazily in the action. Thomas hesitates for a moment and just hovers over Guy, letting him have his way before sitting back on his legs again.

"Y-You alright?" Guy nods silently, his eyes flickering shut as Thomas pops the cap on the lube. His expression only changed marginally, a slight tension rising to his brows, as Thomas circled him with a single finger. "I g-got you, Guillaume, I-I promise..." Guy's breath hitched when Thomas pushed in with a single finger, his face tightening more and his mouth dropping open.

"Quit with the name..." He gasped and Thomas pressed in with a second finger. Guy wasn't overly fond of his Christian name, but he wouldn't deny he liked the way Thomas said it. It flowed so nicely from his lips. It was one word that he never stumbled over. His thoughts scattered when Thomas pressed down with his fingers, expertly finding Guy's prostate. Guy groaned lowly, his chest deflating as the air rushed from his lungs.

Things continued like that, Guy's noises filling the air while Thomas worked him open, focused on him. Guy's toes curled when Thomas spread his fingers apart and one of his hands tightened around the sheets when he guided a third finger inside. Thomas notes the differences between them. Guy had been eating him out and Thomas had been convulsing like a seizing animal. Now, when Thomas had three fingers inside of him, Guy was much less reactive. He was definitely enjoying himself, but his body language was much more subtle. Guy's hips twitched and Thomas gave a precise and timed twist of his hand, pressing all of his fingers against the spongy bundle of nerves.

Guy's body shook and his free arm dropped over his face. His eyes pinched tight and his jaw stretched wide, soundless until he broke the silence, pitiful gasps and squeaks the only things escaping. Amongst this all, Thomas' name bursted from his throat, almost silent but so impactful all the same.

Thomas doesn't have to ask if he's ready because he knows he is. His fingers slipped free with a pop that brought color to Guy's cheeks. While Thomas slicked himself up and tossed the lube aside, he leaned over Guy again, kissing his cheeks under his arm.

"Je t'aime, Guillaume."

Guy shoved his face away with a groan and Thomas laughed, stealing a kiss on his jaw. Thomas shifted forward so Guy's thighs were spread atop his own, their bodies aligned in symmetry.

"W-Will you look at me?" The arm fell away and his eyes flickered open to watch Thomas, his eyes narrowed and lips pursed in a pout. Thomas smiled softly. "Are you mad? Because I l-love you?" Guy rolled his eyes and Thomas ran a hand up his stomach, sliding it down to his side and then his hip. Guy, for all his petulance, kept his eyes on Thomas, knowing that if he shut them the other man would think there was something wrong.

Thomas set his other hand on Guy's thigh, squeezing gently. There was a moments pause and they collected themselves, locking eyes and Thomas pushed in. Guy's stomach clenched and heat flared. Thomas groaned, pressing past the way Guy was slowly tightening. He huffed when he pushed a bit harder, slouching with delight when Guy gave in and let him slide home.

Thomas was leaning over him in an instant, bending him back slightly. Guy made a whiney noise of protest but didn't take any immediate action. Thomas peppered his face with kisses, pairing them with small held back thrusts that made Guy moan brokenly. Thomas could never help himself when it came to this; he wanted to be kissing and touching Guy all over. Sex was wonderful and fulfilled his basic, primal needs, but Guy, himself as a person, filled every other desire he could ever have. It was cheesy and stupid, but Thomas felt complete with him.

Guy found his arms again, sliding his hands up them to grip Thomas over his shoulders. Thomas gave a shallow thrust and they tightened. When he bucked harder, the fingers pressed and he was sure that the sting of his nails would leave little crescent moon half circles on the muscle there. Guy’s reactions were minute and ever changing. Thomas had to give him everything in small increments so he could catch them all. He gave another slow roll of his hips, not so much pulling out, but just moving inside of Guy. That earned him a carefully timed moan and a bite of the lips. Thomas kissed them easily, licking into Guy’s mouth, encouraging as he thrusted properly.

A moan filled his mouth and Guy’s eyes pinched shut, blocking out any other senses so he could focus simply on the feeling in his gut that was rising slowly. His face tightened, drawing together in sharp lines of concentration, as Thomas started to thrust at a steadier pace, holding to Guy with one hand while the other kept him up. He sucked at the joint of his jaw, whispering quietly into his ear as he quickened his pace again, humming when Guy moaned, his body loosening more. Guy was always so focused, so needy, that he rarely let himself completely go. He was chasing a feeling that wouldn’t settle until he relaxed, and he refused to accept that as the answer. Thomas made it his goal every time to get him there without making him try himself.

Thomas took Guy’s earlobe in his mouth, scraping his teeth over it, waiting for his reactions. The hitch of his breath made him push too hard, fucking into Guy harder than he had expected. Guy gasped, his stomach tightening, and he dissolved into a moan, hiccuping out a sob. Thomas kissed his cheeks furiously, muttering apologies in French and stopping altogether.

“Don’t you dare,” Guy hissed, his nails pinching tightly into Thomas’ shoulders. Thomas lifted a brow curiously at him, his own hand holding tighter to Guy’s back. Guy glared at him, his mouth stuck open as he panted, his nails puncturing the skin now. “You’re not allowed to stop. You didn’t hurt me.” He exhaled carefully through his nose, his eyes flickering shut as he relaxed. Guy petted at Thomas’ shoulder who was swallowing now, anticipation building in his gut. “Fuck me, je te veux.”

Thomas thrusted hard into Guy, groaning when he shouted loudly, tightening up in an instant. Thomas took this as reason to simply thrust harder, brutally fucking into Guy. Guy gasped, his moans breaking out as Thomas thrust every time, his voice shaking with their motion. The bed was blessedly quiet and Thomas was able to relish Guy all the more. He rested their foreheads together, thrusting into him with a groan of his own. He wanted to touch him, needed to, wanted to get him off, but if he lifted a hand he’d fall on top of him, and there was no way he was letting Guy go.

Nuzzling Guy carefully, he panted, slowing his pace a bit. “Touch yourself, please, Guy-” He gasped, kissing him needily, sloppily; it was a horrible mess of their lips together and too much of Thomas trying to tongue his way into Guy’s mouth. Guy eventually separated them, blowing raspberries at Thomas who laughed lowly back at him, kissing his nose with the same fervor. He was speeding up again now that Guy had a hand on his cock, nudging his jaw with his nose. “M-Match me, darlin’, l-love you so much-”

For all Thomas complained about Guy being needy for sex, he craved the affection and intimacy of their relationship just as much. He was whiney and desired the constant gratification of Guy telling him he loved him. Rarely did Guy reciprocate his feelings until he was in a conscious mind set again, able to talk, and willing to lazily let the words spill from his lips. But that didn’t mean Thomas wasn’t going to try and get him to say it.

Guy did as Thomas asked, his head dropping back with an open mouthed groan. Thomas took advantage of the opportunity, sucking on Guy’s throat, nibbling the taut flesh with delight as his hips snapped forward. Guy shouted again, hissing and biting his lower lip, his brows scrunching again in concentration. Thomas could feel him squeezing again. He knew what was happening; they’d been having sex for over twenty years, he definitely knew what was happening.

Thomas urged Guy on, kissing his ear as he spoke to him, quiet, sweet, affectionate things. Guy wasn’t really listening, rather he was groaning in response, arching his back. Thomas knew he was close, could read it in the changes on his face and the way his body tightened and spasmed repeatedly. He sucked on the skin under his ear, panting through it because he couldn’t actually focus on it. If he kept this up much longer, he’d come before Guy and he’d already embarrassed himself once today.

“Fuck me- Thomas!”  That was really all it took. Thomas’ hips snapped into Guy hard, punishing with the force and he buried himself to the hilt. He came with a groan, his arm that was supporting his weight nearly giving out as he hid his face in Guy’s neck. His orgasm was brutal, slamming into his stomach with a fiery burn. He rolled his hips through it, mouthing Guy’s neck.

It was probably some strange coincidence that Guy came only moments later, clawing Thomas’ back with the hand that was resting on it. His grip was brutal until he had finished, a sticky mess on both of them that Guy huffed at lazily. If there was one thing he had never liked about sex it was how dirty it was. Thomas was brilliant and amazing, but feeling his cum trickle out his ass was probably the least pleasant feeling in the world. And it was happening right now, lovely.

Thomas had guided himself free with a relieved sigh, sitting back to lower Guy’s legs back onto the bed. For all Guy wanted to be peeved with him (seriously, did he have to cum in him?), he absolutely couldn’t. Thomas had settled on his calves and was petting at Guy’s thighs, smiling privately to himself like he’d just won another Grammy. And when he looked up and shared that smile with Guy, every ounce of disgust was chased away. Thomas was like a kid in a candy store.

“Oh, come here, you idiot.” Guy extended his arm, sighing himself as Thomas collapsed against him, purring into the junction of his neck and shoulders.

“I love you, Guillaume.”

“You came in my ass.”

“I,” Thomas paused, lifting his head to awkwardly look at Guy, brows knitted in confusion. “I generally do that?”

Guy rolled his eyes and nudged Thomas off of him, sitting up with a grumpy noise. Thomas' hands followed after him, petting his back and legs. He wanted to cuddle and Guy wanted to get clean. Compromise. Guy rolled to grab the blanket that they had kicked off, dragging it back onto the bed. He wiped down his stomach before throwing it over them, flopping back down next to Thomas.

Their legs kicked out the blanket before tangling together, their arms working in tandem to find each other without collision. Thomas ducked his head under Guy's chin, licking at his throat happily. He was affectionate and loving and as much as Guy loved him, he was too lazy to do much. So he brushed his hand over his spine lazily, kissing his curls that had fallen flat with sweat and being pressed into the bed earlier.

"Ow- merde-" Thomas jerked to a sit and reached to his feet, digging under the blanket to pull his phone free from the tangle. "Oh. That's where that went. Hey, it's still recording."

Guy's cheeks bloomed with red as Thomas laid back down, looping an arm across his shoulders, tugging him to rest on his chest. The phone gave a small ping as Thomas stopped the film, his thumb darting over the screen to pull up the video. "How much did it record...?"

Thomas blinked and fast forwarded the film until the screen went dark, even though the film continued. "It keeps going but there's no picture. It probably didn't get anything; being in the blanket and all." He glanced at Guy, caught the nervous expression on his face and kissed his temple, humming softly. "Relax. It's fine."

This seemed to give Guy some piece of mind and he pushed the phone away. Thomas agreed, setting his phone on the bedside table before returning to Guy. "Can we sleep then?"

"I planned to."

Thomas hummed happily and kissed at Guy's forehead again, lazily drifting as he continued to cover him in affection.

It wasn't until a month later that Thomas actually checked the film. Alone in his house in LA while Guy was back in Paris, Thomas was craving what any other man would. This was the first time they'd been apart since they'd done the recording, and now Thomas sat, mulling over his choices. In the end, he skipped to the middle of the recording, close to the part where he came and Guy had left him the message; he definitely remembered that.

He was embarrassed to say his orgasm was almost as strong as his memory served for the one that had happened when they'd taped. And it was only because he had come when Guy had spoke, getting struck with a pang of love and longing. Guy wasn't here and Thomas was sitting with his cum in his hand, alone. Lovely.

Setting his phone down, Thomas got up to wash off his hand, not bothering to stop the video, figuring it would run out. As he dried his hands, he heard voices from the living room. Distinct voices that sounded like him and Guy. He swallowed and followed the noise back to his phone.

His cheeks flushed at the sound of Guy moaning. Oh. Oh.

Despite the fact the phone had fallen to the floor, Thomas hadn't stopped the recording and thus it had still picked up everything they had done. Thomas had a full audio of him fucking Guy.

Right.

There had been no point in washing his hands.


End file.
